


I Don't Really Hate You - version 2

by aellae_mcr



Series: I Don't Really Hate You [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dorm Room, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NC17, Oneshot, PWP, Rating: NC17, Sex, Sexual Content, Virginity, dorm room sex, frerard sex, highschoolAU, minor fluff, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aellae_mcr/pseuds/aellae_mcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So someone (Cartoonspider on LiveJournal) loved the original story I posted and made some changes that I like better, so here is the better version!!!!!! It can also be found here: http://cartoonspider.livejournal.com/6840.html</p><p>That is where the person who wrote the better version posted it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Really Hate You - version 2

**Author's Note:**

> So someone (Cartoonspider on LiveJournal) loved the original story I posted and made some changes that I like better, so here is the better version!!!!!! It can also be found here: http://cartoonspider.livejournal.com/6840.html
> 
> That is where the person who wrote the better version posted it.

"I don't fucking understand this! Teach me better, faggot!" Gerard yelled at his roommate and math tutor, Frank.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Frank yelled back at Gerard, his roommate and high school bully.

You see, ever since Frank Iero started his freshman year of high school at Preston High Boarding School for Boys, Gerard Way has bullied him. At first it was just about his hair, piercings, and tattoos, but ever since Gerard found out that Frank is gay, he hasn't given Frank a break. Now, at seventeen and in their junior year of high school, Gerard and Frank are assigned roommates and tutors; Frank tutors Gerard in math and Gerard tutors Frank in English. If they don't tutor each other there are serious punishments, such as having to scrub the school bathroom with toothbrushes. (The boys quickly learned that the school magically has ways of knowing if they're tutoring each other or not after they attempted ignoring one another in the beginning of the school year. At first they thought that there were cameras in the dorm rooms, but seeing as to how they have gotten high several times and there were no consequences, they decided that wasn't the case.)

"I don't fucking know, I just don't get it!" Gerard yelled out of frustration and misdirected anger.

"How can you not fucking understand this? It's simple algebra!" Frank yelled back.

"How can you not understand grammar, you dumbass faggot?" Gerard reciprocated.

"Don't call me a faggot, fucktard," Frank replied.

Gerard was hurt. Sure, he's been called a fucktard many times in his life, but never by Frank, never his Frankie...

Gerard quickly took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves. He began to think about his true feelings, the feelings he's been fighting since he first saw Frank's lips, perfectly accented by his lip ring, bright yet dark hazel eyes, black hair that complimented his pale skin and colorful tattoos...tattoos that he was sure there were more of if he ever got the chance to look in more places than was visible when Frank was fully clothed....

Stop, Gerard told himself, I can't be thinking of this right now, not while Frank is so close.

That, however, proved to be no easy feat, as Gerard saw that Frank was staring right at his lips when he opened his eyes again.

Gerard wouldn't say that he's gay, but he wouldn't say that he's straight either. He could say that he was bisexual or pansexual, but it didn't feel right to label himself. He's Gerard Arthur Way. He doesn't have to succumb to labels and stereotypes set by society.

No one knew this, except for his brother, of course. Mikey Way is the only person Gerard could trust with this sort of information. Frank Iero, however, made it extremely difficult for him to hold back these intense feelings, especially when he was leaning over Gerard's shoulder, face flustered from yelling and eyes staring at Gerard's lips.

"The fuck are you staring at, faggot?" Gerard yelled to make the blush appearing on his cheeks seem more like an angry redness caused by yelling.

"N-nothing," Frank stuttered as he looked down. Gerard involuntarily looked down as well, and was able to see that Frank was sporting a rather large hard-on, not that Gerard was in any better of a situation. Luckily, for him, he was hidden under the desk he was sitting at.

"Okay, let's do question four. It looks simple enough to be a good example," Frank tried to say calmly. Gerard took another breath as he looked at the question. It looked like a jumbled mess of numbers and letters, but he needed to do well in math, so he sighed and reached for his pencil.

"Okay," he answered as he picked up his pencil.

"Great, okay, so, the problem says 2x+3=11. What is the first thing you do first?" Frank asked.

"Um, you separate so the variable is on one side and the other numbers are on the other?" Gerard half answered, half asked.

"Yeah, exactly! Now, how do you do that? Can you answer that?"

"Uh..." Gerard stared at his paper, attempting to figure out the problem in front of him. The left side had a three being added to it, so since you have to do the opposite to both sides...

"Um, you divide both sides by three?" Gerard asked.

At this point, Frank's had enough. This was the fourth time Gerard had tried to divide when he needed to subtract, and Frank felt like no matter how he corrected the other boy, nothing was going to change.

"No!" Frank yelled, frustrated with himself for not teaching Gerard right, "You subtract by three! For Christ's fucking sake, you learned about addition and subtraction together in grammar school, of course those are opposites, not addition and division! Division is multiplication's opposite, dumbfuck!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Gerard screamed back.

"No! You yell at me all the time!"

"So?"

"So I get to yell at you now!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so!"

"Well I said you can't, faggot!"

"For the last goddamn time, Gerard, don't call me a faggot!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, Frank!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Frank's face was slightly flustered and the boy started to growl at Gerard. That's right, Frank was literally growling at Gerard, and it was really turning the fire-truck-red head on. As a matter of fact, that is when he lost it. Gerard got out of the desk chair to get in Frank's face. His nose was centimeters from Frank's both boys could feel more then just agner in the air, especially as their eyes locked.

After at least five minutes of just starting at each other Gerard was about to push Frank away but a small hand grabbed that back of his neck and pulled there mouths together.

Frank couldn't help himself anymore even though Gerard had been making fun of him for the past three years. Perhaps it was the way Gerard always took care of his friends and brother, or maybe it was the way that Gerard always subtly took care of Frank in little, sweet ways, such as giving Frank a piece of paper when he would run out in class, usually without Frank even turning around to ask for a piece.

Whatever reason, Frank had feelings for Gerard, and right now Frank was in heaven.

Gerard broke away from the kiss as he started to grind his hips against Frank's.

"Get on the floor you faggot," Gerard growled as he leaned in to continue the kiss, grinding his hips down, and pushing Frank back to the closest bed. Frank quickly complied, pulling Gerard back with him onto the small, twin-sized bed.

Both boys made quick work of undressing each other between kisses, anxious to live out three years worth of fantasies. After removing clothing as fast as testosterone filled teens could Gerard was still on top. The boys couldn't help but kiss lip starving animals; pulling each other as close together as possible and grinding their hips together while exploring one another's bodies with their hands. Their moans quickly filled the room as they stuck their tongues down each other's throats, each boy licking every part of the other's mouth.

Gerard was slowly scratching down the sides of Frank's chest and Frank was firmly groping Gerard's ass when they finally broke their kiss to catch their breath. As soon as Gerard could breathe again, he began to kiss around Frank's neck, nipping and sucking at the space right above the collarbone. Gerard became impatient and franks low moans were needy.

"Gerard! Fuck, wait." Frank tried to say butbit came out cracked when Gerard suddenly slammed his dick into Frank's ass without preparation or lube. Luckily, there was a rather large amount of precome on Gerard's cock to act as a lubricant and Frank had fingered himself in the shower before the study session.

"Mmhm Frank you feel amazing baby," Gerard moaned as he slid in and out of Frank.

Gerard tried to wait but again his impatience took over and he began to pull put and push back in at a slow pace until Frank was relaxed. 

"More... yeah gerard," Frank moaned out, pushing his hips back against Gerard. Gerard began to pound into Frank so hard the boys both knew there'd be bruises on their knees from the hard linoleum. Gerard tried to keep changing his angle until Frank gasped and arched his back against his chest.

"Yeah baby right there," Frank moaned. The pleasure was so intense that his vision began to cloud with a seething white. Between the blurs, Frank could see that Gerard was looking directly at him, face contorted with pleasure as he moaned out Frank's name. Slowly, Gerard brought his right hand to Frank's dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck...Gerard...," Frank moaned out, moving his hips back into Gerard's and thrusting into his hand.

"Frank...oh god...so tight, baby....," Gerard moaned, thrusting even harder and faster, his hips stuttering as he entered Frank again and again. Frank began to feel a warm tightness that meant he was going to come soon, hard and fast.

"Gerard...so cl-close...I'm...I'm gonna come...," Frank began to stutter out between loud, throaty moans.

"Me too....ah, god, Frank...me too...come with me, baby....," Gerard half spoke, half moaned, "come on..."

Moments later, both boys were coming, Frank all over Gerard's hand and both of their stomachs, and Gerard inside Frank. As they came, Frank tangled his hands in Gerard bright red hair, bringing their lips together for a rough and passionate kiss that lasted even after their orgasm. The longer the kiss went on, the sweeter and more loving it became. They remained on the small bed, tangled up in each other's limbs and sweetly kissing, until Gerard decided that he absolutely needed to pull out of Frank before it would hurt.

Gerard rolled over and laid down next to Frank. The boys turned toward each other and wrapped their arms around one another, exchanging one long, sweet and passionate kiss.

"What does this make us?" Frank asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Nothing," Gerard got up and put on his clothes. "This was nothing... don't speek of it, don't tell your friends, and do not touch me in anyway that we just did."

Frank watches quietly as Gerard leaves the room most likely to take a shower but as soon as the door shuts Frank breaks down. How could Gerard seem so into it like he really did like frank? Frank sat on the floor hateing himself more then ever but eventually he wiped his tears and got cleaned up. He put on reasonably clean clothing and brushed his long hair and walked around the dorm. 

Things had changed so much in the last three years, Frank hardly recognized himself anymore. At home he was extremely suicidal and when he came here it disappeared but those two years of happy dumped a large load of hate on him now. For the second time he dropped to the floor on his knees to cry. He heard the door open and didnt notice anyone actually came in until Gerard was next to hold and putting his arm around him. 

"Ok look I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Gerard started to apologize but Frank only cryed harder. "You took my virginity."

Gerard spoke softly and as soon as the words touched the air Frank stopped everything. He looked up at Gerard. Franks eyes were red and so was his face. His hair was messed up again but he didn't care.

"You mean with a guy or-" 

"I've never done it with anyone. No girls or other guys." Gerard cut Frank off to explain better.

"We don't have to make anything official, but can you make me a promise?" Franks ask, the innocent little kid in him coming out slightly.

"Yeah," 

"Dont ever do that again." 

"Yeah,"


End file.
